


Stars on Your Skin

by yami (blind_man_sun)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_man_sun/pseuds/yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pareidolia: the imagined perception of a pattern or meaning where it does not actually exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars on Your Skin

“It’s too bloody hot,” Fitz whined as he flopped face-first onto the bed besides the Doctor. “What’s wrong with the TARDIS?”

“Nothing,” the Doctor replied distantly, still absorbed in his book. “I checked all the systems and everything’s running fine. I think it’s all in your head.” He glanced up briefly. “Is that why you’re not wearing a shirt?”

“Just ‘cause you can’t feel the heat doesn’t mean it’s not real, Doctor,” Fitz grumbled into a pillow. “I bet the TARDIS is mad about something.”

“I haven’t done anything,” the Doctor said puzzledly, finally looking up from the book. “Have you?”

“No.”

“Hmm. I wonder…” He trailed off and there was a long silence. Fitz twisted around to look at the Doctor and found the Time Lord staring at him.

“What?” The Doctor’s intense, bright blue gaze was more than a bit unnerving. Fitz hadn’t quite gotten used to the way the Doctor would just look at him sometimes, like he was the only thing in the world. It made him feel both incredibly special and incredibly small at the same time. “What?” He demanded again when the Doctor still hadn’t replied.

“You have a constellation on your back,” the Doctor said quietly, sounding almost a little awed.

“I what?”

“Your freckles.” The Doctor ran a cool finger across his back, tracing a pattern on the skin, and Fitz shivered at the touch. “I’ve never noticed before, but…” He tipped his head to the side. “It’s not exact, of course, but it’s still recognizable.”

“Uh,” Fitz managed, not quite sure what to make of this. “What does it look like?”

“I’m not sure.” The Doctor’s brow furrowed. “The pattern looks familiar, but it’s not one of Earth’s constellations. I know that much.”

“It’s probably from one of the planets we’ve visited, then,” Fitz offered, lying back on the pillow. The Doctor was still trailing his fingers across his back, and while Fitz didn’t really mind it – it felt pretty nice, actually, like when a butterfly lands on you- it was taking a serious effort to not shiver again. 

“Probably,” the Doctor agreed, moving a digit down his spine. Fitz twitched slightly. “I like it.”

“Thank you.” A sudden thought struck him and Fitz rolled over, looking up at the Doctor. “Does that mean I’m a heavenly body, then?” He asked, grinning rakishly. 

The Doctor shook his head, chuckling. “Yes,” he answered, looking down at him fondly. “Yes, you are.”  
“Okay,” Fitz said happily. He rolled back over and picked up the discarded book. It didn’t have a title. “What’re you reading?”

“Stardust.”

“Hmm.” Fitz handed the book back to the Doctor. “You should read it out loud.”

“If you want.” The Doctor took the book and opened it to the page he’d been on.

“Yeah.” Fitz snuggled up to him. “You have a nice voice.”

“I’ve been told.” The corners of the Doctor’s mouth curved up slightly and he put his arm around Fitz, pulling him in a bit closer. Fitz made a contented noise and rested his head against the Doctor’s side. “Now, where was I…oh yes. ‘He wondered how it could have taken him so long to realize he cared for her…’”


End file.
